It's fun
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Rocky / CeCe. Friendship only. No romance. This story is not for kids!


**Disclaimer: i don't own Shake It Up!**

* * *

**It's fun**

**Rocky enter CeCe's bedroom. **

"Hey, hey, hey!" says Rocky in her happy cheerful voice.

"Rocks, there you are! Finally, I've been waiting." says CeCe.

"Wow, that's ironic. Most of the time you're the one who's late. You're kinda lazy..." says Rocky.

"...and you like me anyway, cause I am awesome." says CeCe with a small friendly laugh.

"True!" says Rocky.

"Now, close the door and we'll have fun." says CeCe.

Rocky close the door.

"Oh...and lock it too. We need privacy here." says CeCe.

Rocky locks the door.

"So, CeCe my friend, what are we gonna do?" says Rocky.

"Nothing special. Just simply hang out and talk." says CeCe.

Rocky notice a black leather bag on the floor that she's never seen before.

"What's in there?" says Rocky as she points towards the bag.

"Shit! You weren't supposed to see that bag..." says CeCe.

"Come on, CeCe! We're best friends, you don't need to feel like you have to hide stuff from me." says Rocky with a smile.

"Okay..." says CeCe as she grab the bag and pour out a bunch of sex-toys on the bed.

Rocky's jaw drop in surprise and she begin to blush when she sees a big silver-colored dildo with built-in vibro among CeCe's sex-toys.

"OMG, do you know what those are meant to be used for, CeCe...?" says Rocky.

Rocky can't believe that her friend has a collection of sex-toys.

"Sure I do. Sex-toys are meant for sexy play." says CeCe.

"Can you actually fit that huge weapon-like thing up your vagina?" says Rocky, talking about the big silver-colored dildo with built-in vibro.

"Willie the Warrior? Of course, he feels so nice when I get him in me. You can use him sometime if you clean him afterwards. Don't turn him up to max-power though unless you want to be blown off the bed like a freakin' tsunami-blast." says CeCe.

"Please please tell me that you're jokin' around. I can't even try to imagine my best friend CeCe that I've known for so many years with such a huge dildo in her vagina." says Rocky.

"Why so shy about this, Rocky? It's just a dildo and it's actually pussy not vagina." says CeCe.

"Uh, me not shy...and I'm pretty sure it's called vagina." says Rocky.

"Cool kids say pussy and you are shy. I know you so well so I can see when you're shy." says CeCe.

"Oh, but pussy sounds so vulgar and porn-like. I'm a good girl who's never had sex." says Rocky, feeling very shy.

"I always say pussy instead of vagina. Grab yourself a dildo. Willie the Warrior is too much for a newbie, but there's other nice stiff toys for you, Rocky." says CeCe.

"No..." says Rocky in a low weak tone.

"It's nothing to be afraid of. Just cause you're havin' some sex-fun with another girl it doesn't make you a lesbian." says CeCe.

"No..." says Rocky.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease!" says CeCe, doing a puppy-dog face.

"No, I'm sorry..." says Rocky. "This is not for me."

"Rocky Blue, aren't you my BFF anymore?" says CeCe in a sad tone.

"Of course I'm still your BFF...it's just that I don't wanna be bad and use a dildo in my vagina." says Rocky.

"In your pussy." says CeCe.

"Whatever..." says Rocky.

"Say it, Rocks! Say the word pussy." says CeCe with a small cute laugh.

"Vagina." says Rocky.

"Wrong! You said vagina, I told you to say pussy." says CeCe.

"Fine! Pussy...you're happy now?" says Rocky.

"Guess so..." says CeCe with a smile.

"Good." says Rocky.

"I actually got good-girl sweet little Rocky Blue to say pussy. Awesome!" says CeCe in a loud clear tone as she hold her fist high above her head in victory.

"Yup, ya got me right on the freakin' potty just now, CeCe Funky-One Jones." says Rocky with sarcasm.

"Ha, so fun! You said potty!" says CeCe as she starts to laugh wild and crazy.

"Not funny..." says Rocky.

CeCe stop laughing.

"Sorry, but I couldn't help it." says CeCe.

"It's okay, cause I'm not mad at you." says Rocky.

"Good...now, can we have fun now? We will not actually do stuff in each other's pussy. Just watch a movie while we fuck ourselves with dildos in a casual way." says CeCe.

"I'm not sure..." says Rocky.

"Awww, is little sweet cutie Rocky afraid of the big creepy dildo?" says CeCe, sounding almost like a mom talking to her kid.

"Yeah, a little afraid, I think..." says Rocky.

"Awww, it's nothing to be afraid of...me is here to help you and keep you safe." says CeCe as she give Rocky a hug and try to comfort her.

"Thanks so much for being my BFF and makin' sure that I am safe. CeCe, you really are awesome." says Rocky with a sweet little smile.

"Yeah, I'm really awesome!" says CeCe.

"Okat, we can do what you said we should do, cause I'm not afraid as long as you're around." says Rocky.

"Nice!" says CeCe in a bright happy tone as she grab a normal-sized pink dildo and hands it to Rocky.

"Oh, thanks..." says Rocky.

"Let's get the party going!" says CeCe as she grab the big silver-colored dildo with built-in vibro that she nicknamed Willie the Warrior.

"What movie do you think we should watch?" says Rocky.

"Just some random old chick flick." says CeCe.

"Mmmm, sounds cute." says Rocky.

"Yeah, totally nice." says CeCe.

CeCe pull down off her jeans to reveal a sexy neon-green lace thong.

"You should drop the pants too." says CeCe.

Rocky pull off her pink tights to reveal normal black panties.

"Now...let's have fun!" says CeCe.

"Uh, okay..." says Rocky.

CeCe grab a random movie from her DVD-collection and pop the disc into the player and switch it on.

The two girls take their place on the bed.

As the movie starts, CeCe slowly push her big dildo ( the big silver-colored one ) into her tight pussy.

"Mmmmm, yes! Open me up and make me wet." moans CeCe in a sexy tone.

Rocky try to push the dildo CeCe gave her into her own pussy.

"What the...? Something kinda block the way down there." says Rocky when the dildo can't enter her all the way.

"You're a virgin so that's that 'wall' or whatever ya wanna call it that every girl has before her first penetration. Just push a bit harder and break through that stuff." says CeCe.

"Are you serious?" says Rocky.

"Yeah, very...you think I'd make jokes while I'm horny? Just push!" says CeCe.

"Okay, here goes..." says Rocky as she use the dildo to break her 'wall' so the dildo can slide in deep.

"Yeah, go Rocky!" says CeCe.

"Oh freakin' fat mama!" scream Rocky in pain as the dildo smash through her 'wall' and into the bottom of her pussy.

"Oooops...me forgot to tell you. When a girl's being penetrated for the first time she might feel a bit of pain." says CeCe.

"Well, CeCe, that's kinda at thing you should have told me before I got started." says Rocky as she giggle a little.

"Sorry..." says CeCe.

CeCe move her dildo fast in and out of her pussy and turn the vibro in it up from low to medium.

"Aaaahhhhhh, holy fuckin' shit, yes!" moans CeCe with pleasure as she get a huge orgasm.

After 15 seconds, CeCe's body relax itself again after the orgasm.

"What was that exactly? Did you just cum here now while being right next to me?" says Rocky, who blush now, to shy to look at CeCe.

"Yup...! That's what I did, yes." says CeCe in a casual tone.

"Don't you feel awkward about having an orgasm while your BFF is next to you?" says Rocky.

"No, not all all, Rocks! Just because of the fact that you are my BFF, I feel totally comfortable to cum with you at my side." says CeCe.

"Oh, I guess that kinda make sense..." says Rocky with a small smile.

"Thanks, Rocks!" says CeCe in a nice friendly tone.

**The End.**


End file.
